villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makunga
Makunga is the main antagonist of 2008 animated DreamWorks film, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. He is Zuba's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Alec Baldwin who also played Nicholas Kudrow, Dennis, and Larry Quinn. History ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' He is seen at the beginning of the film, where Alex is a young cub. Zuba asks Makunga why he wants to become Alpha Lion to which he responds, "I'm better looking, I have better hair. I'm deceivingly smart. And I want everyone else to do what I say." When Zuba fights him, Alex wanders off, getting captured by poachers and eventually ending up in New York. Years later, Alex and his friends wind up in Africa, and Alex reunites with his parents. Makunga thinks of using him as an advantage to finally become the Alpha lion. He tells Alex to fight Teetsi (a large, slender, muscular lion who is also Makunga's henchman). When Alex loses the fight (he lost because he thought that it is a dance contest), Makunga dethroned Zuba as Alpha lion and banished Alex, Zuba and Florrie and makes Alex wear The Hat of Shame. When the water hole is dried, he told the animals to go off the reserve to find water, thus the animals criticize his leadership. After the dam was destroyed and the water was returned, Alex and Zuba trick Makunga by giving him Nana's Handbag to him, then releasing the old lady. When Nana sees Makunga holding her purse, she proceeds to attack him, by kicking him in the crotch, stomping on his foot, whacking his paw with a ruler, wet-willying him, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. The DVD commentary confirms that "Nana brought Makunga back to New York in a kitty cage". Appearance Makunga is a fat dark tan lion with a black mane with a gray streak in it when he is older and green eyes. Personality Makunga is very greedy, pompous, mean, sneaky, tricky, power-hungry, possessive, arrogant, aggressive, rude, funny, crafty, and conceited overall in nature. Gallery Imageym.jpg|Younger Makunga imagemaz.jpg|Makunga watching Zuba and young Alex imagemz.jpg|Zuba defeating Makunga imagemakunga1.jpg Makunga rising to power.png|Makunga takes role as Alpha lion imagemakunga2.jpg imagemt.jpg|Makunga and Teetsi imagemakunga3.jpg Alex_tricking_Makunga_into_taking_Nana's_handbag.jpg|Alex tricking Makunga by handing him Nana's purse, then unleashing the old lady to attack him. Mdimage.jpg|Makunga's defeat while being pummeled and dragged by the ear by Nana Trivia *Makunga wants to be the Alpha lion because he is better looking, has better mane, is deceivingly smart, and wants everyone to do what he says. *He bears a similar appearance to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, The Lion King, who is also the main villain of the film; ** They are lions. ** They aspire to inherit the thorne although they are not the hrirs (however, Makunga is a rogue lion not related to Zuba's family, while Scar is the brother of Mufasa (curiuosly, i the original script of The Lion King, Scar was set to be a rogue lion not related to Mufasa's family). ** They have their personal henchmen (Makunga have Teetsi (however, Teetsi only appear few scenes) and Scar have the Hyena Clan along Shenzi, Banzai & Ed) ** They were finally defeated by the film's protagonist (however, Scar eaten by his minions at the end of the film, but Makunga didn't die, although he was defeated and dragged by Nana). *** Unlike Scar however, Makunga was just more of a pompous jerk instead of outright evil, and threat that he posed also far inferior compared with Scar's. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Madagascar villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Predator Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Villains Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Weaklings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Strategic Villains Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Depowered Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Mongers Category:True Neutral Category:Ferals Category:Old Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Brainwashers